Of Secret Love Trysts and Future Aca-Children
by MonkeyMoMo
Summary: What if the reason Aubrey always got mad at Beca about Jesse is because she secretly had feelings for him. This explores that theory and shows hidden moments between Aubrey and Jesse. Will Aubrey continue to try and fight her feelings for Jesse and her growing jealousy at Beca. Will Jesse be able to realize Beca isn't for him and convince Aubrey that they're right for each other?


_**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm not sure if this idea has ever been done yet but I've recently come up with a theory about Pitch Perfect. What if the reason Aubrey harped on Beca so much about Jesse is because she liked him! I mean in my mind they totally could've had a friendship behind the scenes that wasn't shown on camera, haha. So this is my attempt to write it out and picture what would happen if my theory was true and the endgame will be Jesse/Aubrey so if that's not your cup of tea don't read this story or flame it. This was also inspired by Anna Camp and Skyler Astin's real life relationship. Now I'm terribly sorry if this OOC, I feel it kind of is so hopefully that will be improved. You have been warned haha. Also this story probably won't be updated that often. I have trouble with commitment and keep up with a story involves a lot of that so again sorry if that will bother you and I apologize for any future delays. So please read, give me some feedback and tell me if I should continue it because I'm a bit weary in doing so. And if you're still reading this AN thank you haha. **_

**Warnings: Rated T for language right now, may go up later.**

**Pairings: Aubrey/Jesse, DUH! Beca/Chloe is a maybe along with Donald/Stacie, I'm a fan of those two being together so as a warning the last two will most likely happen but won't be the main focus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, if I did then Aubrey and Jesse totally would've gotten together and had adorable aca-children.**

oOo

**Spatting and Apologies**

Aubrey still couldn't believe how many people turned away from being a Bella! _I mean, didn't they know the honor of being in an all girl acapella group?! And the audacity of that alternative rock girl! Who does she think she is?! _As the beautiful blonde hurried so she wouldn't be late towards her sociology class, rummaging through her bag to make sure she had her notebook, didn't seem to notice the brown haired boy in her path who seemed to busy listening to his tunes to notice her either.

The collision seemed inevitble and maybe fate was in the works as well.

When the unnamed boy and Aubrey collided, there was a flurry of papers and dropped writing materials flying through the air before falling to the ground ungracefully.

"Great, just great! This is really what I needed today!" Aubrey exclaimed while looking at her watch and noticing the time. "And now I'm officially late to class." She continued on and only then seemed to notice the boy staring at her from the ground with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry I wasn't even looking where I was going. "Don't You Forgot About Me" was playing, have you heard of it? You know the one from the _Breakfast Club-_"

She cut him off before he could continue, "Of course I've heard of it! Do you think I just listen the Top 40's or something?" Aubrey kneeled on the ground next to him trying to get her

"No, no, of course not but as I was saying before you rudely interrupted," He flashed her a boyishly charming grin her way at the disgruntled look on her face, "I just got so into the music and wasn't even paying attention. I'm Jesse by the way." He finishes saying as if Aubrey never cut him off and finished picking up his things. Jesse then stood up and offered his hand to the slighlty frazzled blonde still on the ground.

She took his hand and said, "I'm Aubrey. And you're not entirely to blame for, I wasn't paying attention either." Aubrey seemed reluctant to have admitted her mistake.

"Well since I'm only half the cause of you being late, how about I make it up to you by buying you a coffee this weekend?" Jesse asked in a slightly teasing and flirty tone.

"As in a coffee date?" Aubrey replied back looking incredulously at the boy she only met minutes ago.

"Well if you're ok with that?" Flashing her another boyish grin and continued on, "Or just consider an apology gift from one friend to another."

"Who says we're friends?" Aubrey asks in a teasing tone while considering his offer.

"Well aren't we? I mean we exchanged names and you haven't plotted my demise yet or spat in my face for the little mishap."

She laughed and questioned, "Someone's spat in your face before?"

He replied mockingly serious, "It has unfortunately happened and am not proud to say that I am one of the few victims to have been spat on. Besides the incident wasn't entirely my fault."

"Oh really?" Aubrey replied in a disblelieving tone.

"Well...maybe it was." He laughingly replied and conspiratorally winked, "but maybe a quarter of it was the other party's fault."

The wink seemed to jolt Aubrey out of her daze and made her realize she had been flirting with this guy the past minute. _He is cute. _She admitted to herself. _Aubrey Posen will you listen to yourself! Who cares if he's cute?! You have to make sure the Bellas make it to the finals and win this time around, damn it! No boy, no matter how attractive he is, will stand in the way of you beating those Treblemaker dirtbags! _

As Aubrey finished the mini pep talk inside her head, Jesse was hoping for a different outcome.

Jesse couldn't believe this beautiful, blue-eyed girl with an adorable chin dimple was making him feel this way. He didn't understand why but after only knowing this girl a few minutes, he was hoping she'd accept his offer of coffee.

Aubrey noticed the time on her watch and realized she was now almost 10 minutes late for class, "I'm sorry Jesse but I have to go, I need to get to class."

She started to walk away but before she could get too far, Jesse grabbed her arm and asked, "Before you run off, have you made your decision about the coffee yet?"

Aubrey looked indecisive and replied, "Oh, I don't know, I-"

Jesse cut her off and with the best puppy dog eyes he could make, "Oh come on Aubrey it's just coffee an apology coffee if you will. What's it gonna hurt?" He finshed off with a grin.

"Oh alright, alright." She wasn't sure what made her say yes, maybe it was his eyes or his smile, but she reluctantly admitted, she was looking forward to their future outing.

And before she could stop herself Jesse somehow wheedled her number out of her.

"And BTW, it's not a date." Aubrey said with finality.

"Whatever you say Aubrey."

Aubrey was finally heading to class and when Jesse yelled at her back, "It's a DATE!"

His yelling that fact left Aubrey with butterflies in her stomach, something she hadn't felt in a long time and a smile at her lips.

Jesse started walking the opposite direction of Aubrey and put his headphones in his ears, and resumed playing "Don't You Forget About Me".

The lyrics "_As you walk on by, will you call my name..." _rang in Jesse's ear and with a goofy grin a fist pump was made.

oOo

**~MonkeyMoMo **

_**What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? OOC, like I said? Haha. Well please drop me a review if you think I should go on. Btw, I'm not one of those people that demands a certain number of reviews to continue on, so don't worry. When people do that it really pisses me off. I'm open with any con-crit you have. Also what do you guys think of me having Beca and Chloe together? They don't have to be with anyone but that's what I was leaning towards. Not sure when the next update will be, hopfully soon but idk. So yeah, that's it and I'm officially diving into the world of Pitch Perfect haha.**_

_**Also my gameplan is that this story will just be about moments that weren't see onscreen. And any spelling errors on my part, I'm really sorry about. I only have Wordpad or google drive not Microsoft Word. So if any of you writers use these then you'll know that they don't have spell check unfortunately.**_


End file.
